


Da qui all'eternità

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [28]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Community: fanwriter.it, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tragic Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Prometeo, incatenato nell'Ade per la colpa di aver restituito il fuoco agli uomini, per ordine di Zeus è condannato ad essere torturato in eterno dalla sua fidata aquila.Quel che il padre degli dei non sa, è che la fedeltà è più rapida del vento a cambiare, se c'è di mezzo l'amore…





	Da qui all'eternità

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: afterlife (lista 2)  
Contesto: Greek myth AU: Prometeo!Fabrizio, Ermal è una via di mezzo fra Ganimede e l'aquila di Zeus  
Commento dell'autrice: neanche questa era prevista. Avrei dovuto farci il callo una decina di oneshots fa.

Non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti. Non se ne sorprese: le forze che riguadagnava ogni notte non erano mai abbastanza, soprattutto non per spezzare le sue catene.

Il freddo gli tagliava le ossa indebolite, e sentiva ardere il volto e le viscere come per una febbre, se solo avesse potuto buscarla. Nel Tartaro buio, non c'era riposo per i suoi prigionieri.

L'oscurità che era costretto a fissare senza posa era ogni tanto trafitta da uno sprazzo di fuochi, le torture di un altro dannato o il dio-fabbro che forgiava le catene per un nuovo _ ospite_. Le nuvole di carbone lo fecero tossire, e quel dolore continuo e sfibrante si intensificò di colpo, lacerandolo in due. Non che potesse morire, d'altro canto.

Solo un familiare stridere in lontananza fece risollevare un poco le sue spalle chine.

L'aquila gli apparve davanti bucando le nere coltri con cui venivano torturati i loro sensi; le sue piume lo sfiorarono in una carezza involontaria.

Dovette chiudere gli occhi per non farsi accecare dall'improvvisa luce che avvolse la creatura.

Un paio di braccia bianche e fresche lo avvolsero in un abbraccio, e un profumo divino gli invase prepotentemente le narici: avrebbe rischiato di crollare sulle ginocchia, se solo non avesse avuto le catene a sorreggerlo a forza.

Chiuse gli occhi, potendo permetterselo in quell'unico momento. Ma li riaprì subito, perché sarebbe svanito altrettanto rapidamente.

_ Lui _ gli sorrise. Le sue mani alle guance furono un balsamo per la sua febbre innaturale, il suo sorriso per la cappa di tenebre che gli attanagliava altrettanto l'anima. Iniziò a baciarlo su tutto il volto, incurante del carbone e del sangue che lo insozzava.

Avrebbe voluto piangere: di gioia per la sua presenza, di disperazione per il suo - il _ loro _ \- destino.

Come quelle labbra soffici toccarono le proprie crepate dalle privazioni, si permise di indulgere in quel bacio più a lungo che poté, finché non dovette contrarre la gola, con l'ambrosia che a forza gli venne versata nella bocca dalla sua.

«È quanto ho potuto sottrarre dalla Loro tavola», si giustificò lui, non smettendo di carezzare quel volto così martoriato e amato. «Non se ne accorgeranno.»

Pur che le sue forze si rinfocolarono un poco, col fiato che gli restava cercò di protestare: «Ma...».

«_Non se ne accorgeranno_», venne zittito, seguito da un altro bacio.

E da una tristezza che gli incavò i tratti, gli incrinò la voce. «Perdonami...»

L'aveva già perdonato ben prima che gli avesse artigliato l'addome con una mano, le unghie ben piantate nella pelle madida e infiacchita.

E come tutte le volte, quel dolore lacerante tornò a piegarlo in due, ad arrossargli la vista.

Boccheggiò, l'aria risucchiata dal suo petto, mentre il cuore prendeva a correre, in pericolo, ma le dita che gli si immersero nelle carni come lame puntarono poco più in basso, spezzandogli le ossa della gabbia, afferrando d'istinto ciò che era stato comandato per volere divino.

Estrasse il fegato in un sol colpo, e mentre l'altro tossiva sangue e dolore, lanciò la carne in alto, dove aveva captato lo stridere dell'aquila di Zeus ben prima di udirne il battito delle potenti ali sopra le loro teste.

Non smise di seguirla con lo sguardo finché essa non artigliò il suo _ dono _ e non s'involò di nuovo oltre le nubi scure di quella prigione, verso la luce e il suo crudele padrone.

_ Che resti agli dei la giustizia_, pensò, per nulla sereno nell'animo, ma tornò lesto ad occuparsi del prigioniero, che non aveva smesso di soffrire per le sue torture: al contrario, per lui era appena iniziata.

Il cuore straziato, stretto tanto da riversargli lacrime negli occhi, gli prese il volto tra le mani, ancora, tutto quel che poteva fare in sostituzione di un abbraccio che mai sarebbe potuto essere completo. «Mi dispiace», gli sussurrò, prima di consolarlo su quelle labbra martoriate come il resto di lui, «mi dispiace», ripeté, riprendendo anche i baci, «mi dispiace...», continuò a soffiargli tra un bacio e l'altro, riverendo _ lui _ e le sue lacrime non versate, l'amore che aveva e non poteva dimostrargli.

«Non importa», mormorò lui, lo strazio intervallato da stille di sollievo, che gli fecero tentare un sorriso contro le labbra dell'altro. «Non m'importa se questo è il mio destino. Tu...» Deglutì tutta la sua sofferenza, per raccogliere tutte le sue forze in quell'unico atto di ribellione che potesse concedersi, la propria confessione. «Tu sei tutto ciò che ho», e si sporse a baciarlo lui, a consolarlo dalle lacrime che gli rigavano le guance bianche del pallore dei protetti di un dio.

Sconfitto, dal destino beffardo e crudele ma anche da quell'amore che resisteva nonostante tutto, nonostante loro e _ Loro,_ gli sospirò sulle labbra un ultimo bacio, potendo fargli un'ultima promessa, a ricambiare la sua. «Non sono l'aquila che Zeus tiene al suo fianco...non sono il cantore di cui si invaghì, e rapì sull'Olimpo...sono tuo, e tuo soltanto. Dall'alba al tramonto che quest'Inferno non vede, per tutta l'eternità.»


End file.
